This invention relates to fiber glass reinforced resin compositions comprising an acrylic copolymer containing methyl methacrylate as the main component and improved in water resistance.
Fiber glass reinforced resin compositions concerning an acrylic copolymer containing methyl methacrylate as the main component have, hitherto, been known and put to practical use in the form of mainly, plate moldings for outdoor uses.
However, when such fiber reinforced resins are exposed out of doors over a long period of time, the interface between the resin and the fiber glass becomes white increasingly under the influence of water. A performance resisting to such a deterioration phenomenon is hereinafter referred to as water resistance.
This invention is directed to an improvement in water resistance of the fiber glass reinforced resins.